


【狼队】You’re So Sweet （奶油PLAY，艹哭，G♂C控制，OOC，）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 奶油play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 久远补档，NC-17奶油PLAY，含艹哭及G♂C控制，极度的OOC，我都不忍直视……总之请注意避雷。请注意避雷。请注意避雷……
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, 狼队 - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	【狼队】You’re So Sweet （奶油PLAY，艹哭，G♂C控制，OOC，）

一周后，Logan终于完成教授给予的任务回到了学校，他回到卧房，倒是有些意外Scott还没回来。男人没有多想，就捞了条短裤进了浴室去洗澡。

待他把连日的奔波疲倦洗褪以后，他带着一身水珠赤着脚走了出来。房间弥漫这一股粘腻的奶油味，他皱皱鼻子，看向了桌子上一个堆满层层叠叠奶油的大蛋糕，还有旁边一脸无奈的Scott。

“这个是？”Logan指了指那个看起来有点摇摇欲坠的奶油蛋糕，说它是蛋糕都算恭维了，这简直就是一个巨大的奶油堆。

“欢迎回来，Logan。”Scott偏头看向浑身湿漉漉的只穿着运动短裤的Logan，他就是学不会擦干再出来，青年叹了一口气，“这是Jean给今天过生日的孩子做的蛋糕。”

“呃……我当然知道，这是个蛋糕……”男人的尾音有着压抑不住的上挑，仿佛这是一个疑问。

“Ororo同意他们一起动手，可是孩子们太兴奋了，所以奶油做得太多。真正的蛋糕已经被分吃掉了，这个是剩下来的奶油。”Scott有些头疼，“女士们说自己不能摄入太多糖分，学生们吃多了甜食会长不高，所以全推给我了。”

“喔。”Logan应了一声，Scott看起来并没有真正困扰，男人知道其实Scott很喜欢甜食，不过这么多奶油吃多了也会很腻。

Scott笑了一下，拿着叉子吃起了奶油，虽然在生日会上也吃了不少，不过甜蜜的滋味还是让他很享受。Logan坐在床上看着他的侧脸，Scott抿起的唇有着温和的弧度，这让他的心也不由地柔软了起来。

“你来帮忙吃吧，我先洗个澡。”他今天也累坏了，休息了一会便伸了个懒腰走进浴室，留下Logan皱着眉头盯着那一大碟的奶油。等到Scott从内里走出来，他一点也不意外蛋糕只少了几朵小小的奶油花。

叼着勺子的Logan看着青年将眼镜摆在床头柜上，然后他坐在床上用干毛巾擦着头发。Scott曲起的手臂肌肉隆起了一个好看的弧度，因为水泽的滋润而隐隐透出了皮肤颜色的白色棉质衬衫只扣了两三个扣子，蜜色的胸膛裸露了出来。

Logan觉得有一阵猛烈的饥饿感从胃里窜了上来，他拿着那一大碟的奶油走了过去，放在床头柜上，然后突然把他正准备拿眼镜戴上的恋人拥着压在床上，探头吻上他的唇。Scott在他反应过来之前就自然地启开嘴唇让Logan的舌滑入他的口腔，而后轻轻扫过他的齿龈。

Logan动用双手把衬衫的扣子解开，Scott用着及其别扭的姿势让那件衣服离开自己。Logan温热的手掌握在他紧实的腰身，明明白白的热量从两人相贴的皮肤上传来。纠缠的吻中Scott尝到了彼此嘴里清香的奶油的甜味，他回过神来推了一下让他动弹不得的Logan，男人发出不满的声音，还是咬了一下他的下唇，略微松开了一点钳制。

“……今天不吃完就会坏掉。”Scott知道多日不见，Logan回来肯定要亲昵一番，不过他还惦记着那还剩大半的甜食。Logan看着Scott闭起的双眼上颤动着的睫毛，有些泄气地偏头看了一眼那些奶油，然后一个念头闪过，他用手捞了一些粘腻的白色奶油尽数抹在Scott的胸膛。

“Logan……”Scott被他突然的动作吓了一跳，闭上眼睛的Scott暂时失去了视觉，但也使其他感官更加敏锐，他觉得胸膛之处有些凉凉的触感，不过他的话还没说完，Logan湿润的舌头就舔吮上他的前胸。

Scott的体温使得那些蓬松的奶油块融化了一些，沾满了Scott气息的甜腻液体顺着他胸腹肌肉的缝隙慢慢流下，Logan粗糙的舌面顺着那些白色的痕迹一寸一寸的扫了过去，青年本就敏感的胸腹像是被Logan呼出的气息烫到了一般，有细密的电流因为Logan舌尖的接触而在皮下炸出火花，青年不自觉地缩了一下，喉间溢出了一些呻吟。

Logan见到Scott并没有表现抗拒的样子，微微调整了一下姿势，伸手脱下他松垮的裤子，露出青年已经半勃起的欲望。Logan伸手又挖了一大块奶油，沿着腹肌的走向涂上他的腹股沟，接着用着沾满甜腻奶油的手握住那已经蠢蠢欲动的性器。

温暖的掌心让奶油融化了很多，白色的粘腻液体从Logan的指缝里流了出来，Logan用一只手上下拂动着那已经精神抖擞的性器，另外一只手握住他的腿根，而后Logan让自己凑近吻咬着他大腿内侧的皮肤，他能听见Scott喘息声。青年的手不自觉地抓紧了身下的布料，他弓起身体，用力仰头把自己陷在被子里。

鼻端是混杂着奶油香气的费洛蒙气息，Logan还能嗅到他身上残存的绿茶味的沐浴乳，他抚摸着Scott略微凹陷的基部，让他的一整根性器都裹满了奶油。接着Logan低头将已经溢出晶莹前液的欲望含入嘴里。

敏感之处进入湿热口腔的愉悦快感让Scott闷闷地哼了一声，他扭动了一下腰，Logan用手制住他的腰臀不让他有额外的动作。Scott长腿分开，收紧的足弓蹬着床面上。Logan用舌头卷着那些甜腻的液体，舔过柱身胀出的青筋，在青年压抑地喘息中缓慢地含的更深。前端顶在Logan的上颚让他有些不舒服，不过他还是放松着喉部的肌肉，仔细地用舌尖擦过顶端凹陷的冠状沟，他不意外地听到Scott发出一声急促的抽泣，青年大腿内侧被Logan乱糟糟的头发弄得痒痒的，但是奶油让它们之间的摩擦阻力变得小了一些，滑腻的奇异触感使得他让双腿不由自主分得更开。

Logan用奶油来回涂上他的侧腰，抚弄着他的胯骨，男人适时一个吮吸，就让Scott脑海一片空白地在Logan的嘴里释放了出来。Logan很自然地将那混着奶油的体液吞下喉咙，然后探过头给还在喘息着的Scott一个深吻。

Scott热烈地回应着这个混杂着牛奶甜香和性爱气息的吻，他的喉咙咕哝了一声，柔软的喘息混着鼻音从他们的亲吻间隙漏了出来，Logan一边扯下自己的裤子一边用滑腻的手掌抚摸过他的皮肤。Scott只觉得那被摸过的地方带着奇怪的触感，然后他的思考就被Logan突入穴口的感觉所打断。

湿润的内里显示着Scott事先的准备，而沾满的奶油让手指的侵入更加容易，Logan喘息着听见身下的人加速的心跳，他亲吻着他汗湿的额角，然后又躬身向下。修长的手指细细密密地抚摸着收缩着的内壁，将已经化成液体的奶油涂在里面，Logan来回抽送着自己的手指，开拓着这个隐秘的入口，等到他找到那最敏感的一点的时候，Scott紧绷着的腰身弹跳了一下，发泄过的性器又兴奋了起来。

Logan笑着把手指抽了出来，换上自己的舌头，湿热的舌尖浅浅的戳刺着那一圈还未完全放松的肌肉，粗糙的胡茬蹭过敏感的会阴和双球，Scott费力地仰着头抵抗着从下腹陡然刺入大脑皮层的快感：“Logan，这……这太过了……”他难受地扭动了一下腰，偏过头急促地喘气。

Logan用舌头模拟着性交的动作并不深入地进出着，直到那圈肌肉变得不那么紧绷，最后坏心地顶了一下Scott柔软的会阴，换得他一个无声的颤抖。

男人支起身体以一臂承载自己大半体重，然后让自己早已蓄势待发的性器推挤进去。那一下很深，齐根而入的触感让两人都喟叹了一声，Logan伸臂将恋人揽近，胸腹处残存的奶油沾染了两人一身，Logan身上的毛发也挂上了香甜的白色液体。Logan先是缓慢律动着让Scott适应了一下，然后开始了略显凶狠的抽插。Scott绷紧的双腿夹住了Logan的腰，略微勾起的脚让自己与恋人贴合得更加紧密。

Scott溢出前液的性器抵在Logan坚硬的小腹上被不断地摩擦着，每一次被Logan顶入深处的时候总有粘滑的水声从结合处传来，早已成为液体的奶油从那里溢出，滴落在床单上。他的双臂攀着Logan宽阔的脊背，Scott收紧了自己，这表示他逼近临界。

“不是现在……”Logan察觉到了这一点，他突然放慢了节奏，只是抽送的动作仍然狠狠碾过那个甜蜜的腺体。男人腾出一只手握住了Scott灼热的欲望，握着柱身，然后用拇指堵在铃口上。

Scott抽搐了一下，觉得自己的指尖都在发烫了，他难过地喘叫了一声：“Lo……Logan……”男人不为所动，只是将动作放的更慢，让Scott过掉想要释放的感觉。他轻柔地吻过Scott泛红的眼帘，那里已经溢出了一些晶莹的泪液，Scott承受着Logan越加急促的抽送，抖动着身躯喘息着，Logan却又突地减慢了节奏。Scott被逼迫得脚趾都蜷了起来，哑着嗓子喘泣着，在Logan深深却又缓缓刺入的时候哽住了声音。他的手指紧紧抠住Logan的脊背，几乎是想要掐进他的皮肉里一般，无法得到纾解的激烈压迫感让他即使是闭着眼睛也滑下了一串串的眼泪。

“Logan……”想说的话被堵在一个吻里，Logan安慰一般舔着他的上颚，用舌纠缠着他，舔弄着他细小的唇纹。Logan听到了两人急促的心跳声，鼻腔充满着香甜的奶味和属于Scott的气息，那一股浓烈的费洛蒙让Logan的嗓子发干，他慢慢加快抽插的速度，变换着角度深入窄小的甬道，Scott收紧着自己，渴望发泄的快感被阻隔在Logan火热的手掌之中，他绷紧的双腿擦过男人健壮的侧腰，两人并不算柔软的身躯之下流淌着的鲜血如同岩浆一般火热。

甜蜜的香味让Scott有点头晕，但是男人的每一次精准的碾过敏感点的猛烈快感，又让他拽回自己的神智，耳边是Logan粗重的喘息，被温热的身体环绕着，而加诸身上的重量从来不会过于沉重，他们亲密无间而又契合无比的结合让青年感觉胸腔内部满满当当的。

他仰着头张嘴喘息，拉长的颈部线条露出了脆弱的喉结，而后那隔着薄薄皮肤的凸起软骨被Logan咬住，瞬间Scott感觉有点紧张，但他很快就放松下来，男人只是舔吻啃咬着那枚小小的凸起，Scott震动的喉咙里有柔软的并不严肃的拒绝，但是阻止不了Logan在他身上留下属于自己的青紫印记。

Logan在自己将要释放的时候放开了对Scott的限制，几乎是同一时间他们都到达了欲望的顶峰。Logan将自己的体液填在了恋人温热的体内，他紧紧拥住Scott然后在他的耳垂上咬了一口。

Scott用手打了他一下，然后喘息着平复自己的过于急促的心跳。Logan抽出自己的性器，两人相拥着躺在一起享受了一下高潮的余韵。

他们花了过于多的时间一同在浴室清理身上以及身内黏糊糊的狼藉，然后Logan闻着Scott身上洗不掉的甜丝丝的奶油味又压着他做了一次，或者几次。直到Scott温柔地对Logan说想看他一眼，Logan才停下了过于兴奋的动作。

不过，在以后的一个星期，Scott都得忍受不知为什么朝他飞来的蜜蜂和蝴蝶，以及总是缠着他嗅的Logan，据Logan说：“你闻起来就像块奶油蛋糕，Scotty。”

“你不是不爱吃甜食吗？”

“哦，我喜欢吃Scott味的甜食。”

然后，学生们就能看见一道红光闪过，那只烦人的大型犬“咚”的掉进了花园里的喷水池，在飞溅着的水花中沉了下去。

——FIN——


End file.
